


Yoosung Stops Playing LoLoL

by rustykey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I haven't finished secret 02 so im sorry if my representation of Saeran is bad, Love Live! Is involved, little mentions of Saeran/Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustykey/pseuds/rustykey
Summary: What if after the whole mess, Yoosung decides to stop playing LoLoL?What if he plays something a lot less healthy for him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ffffff why did i do this  
> I dont know why i did this lmao but read it anyway  
> also this might be super bad bc im on my phone

It had been two weeks since Yoosung had made any contact with anyone in the RFA. Everybody had started to become stressed about it and they began to thought he had been kidnapped, or worse, murdered. Jumin had contacted SKY University multiple times to ask if he was okay, but the school said he always came to his classes. Yoosung's alive, so why wasn't he talking to anyone? 

Seven decided to make it his job to find out. One day, while MC and Saeran were sleeping, Seven went to his computer and began hacking into Yoosung's. There was nothing on it that caught his attention, nothing besides the fact that it had only been used once for a very short time in the last twelve hours. 

That's a bit strange, isn't it? Saeyoung thought to himself. Yoosung was known to be a LoLoL addict and to use his computer for an unhealthy amount of time every day. If he didn't go online to play LoLoL then there was obviously something wrong. Seven went to sleep and decided to tell the rest of the RFA about his discoveries the next morning.

The next morning, Seven awoke to loud music being played from the next room over. He rolled out of bed and walked over to the source, which happened to be Saeran and MC leaning over Saeran's phone. Saeran was vigorously moving his thumbs and tapping across the screen in a series of patterns that seemed to match the rhythm of the music.

"You can do it, Saeran! Do it for Ranayo!" MC yelled.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Seven asked as he walked over to the two.

"I started this game. Live Life, I think it's called," Saeran replied without looking back at his brother. "What do you want?"

"I have important news about Yoosung! I'm putting it in the chatroom."

At that, Saeran pressed the pause button and exited the game. MC got out her own phone as well and the both of them opened up the RFA chatroom. It seemed that ZEN, Jumin, and Jaehee were already online in a heated discussion about Elizabeth 3rd.

[707 entered the chatroom]  
[MC entered the chatroom]  
[Unknown entered the chatroom]

707: Guys!!!!!  
Jumin: Yes, seven?  
707: I have important news! About Yoosung!  
707: He's barely using his computer!  
Unknown: ...What?  
MC: !!!!  
707: Yes, that's right!  
Jaehee: That's good. He might have stopped playing games.  
707: Nonono  
707: That's really bad  
707: Yoosung not using his computer as often as he used to is bad  
MC: whatever shall we do?!  
ZEN: Should we visit him?  
707: Saeran, MC, we're getting in the car  
Unknown: Right now?  
707: Hurry up!  
[707 has left the chatroom]  
Unknown: ...  
[Unknown has left the chatroom]  
[MC has left the chatroom]

 

Seven grabbed the car keys and began running to the car, Saeran and MC following close behind. 

     "We're actually doing this," Saeran said as they got in the car. "We're actually going to break into Yoosung's apartment."

"It's for his own good, Saeran!" MC and Seven yelled at the same time.

So they drove to Yoosung's apartment. Luckily for them it didn't take too long, but when they got there, they were surprised to see Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin already there. 

"How did-" Saeran began.

"Don't question them," Seven finished. "Now, are we all ready?"

The six of them faced the door as five of them backed away. Seven approached the door cautiously, and without warning, kicked that motherfucker down.

"Yoosung! We've come to save y-"

A small squeak was heard from a dark corner of the room. The members made their way over to the dark corner and found Yoosung sitting there illuminated only by the screen of his dropped phone. The youngest member tried his best to hide the screen but it was too late. The damage has already been done. Saeran had kicked the phone out and picked it up to look at the screen.

     "Live Love! School Idol Practice," Saeran read out. "Rank 120, 150 Heart gems, and an idolized Ultra Rare card of Yumi Sonida."

     "So this..." Seven whispered, tears forming at his eyes. "This is what you left us for...?"

     "You guys! I can expl-" Yoosung started.

     "That's it, Yoosung. We're breaking up." Saeran set down the phone and looked away from Yoosung.

     "Saeran, wait! Guys! I swear-"

     MC sniffled. "Why...?"

     Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin just stared at them. How were these idiots their friends again? Anyways, Yoosung was practically crying. The tears almost hid the dark bags that had formed under his eyes. It went on like this for about five minutes before Seven  broke the silence.

     "You left us... For a piece of garbage..."

     "Seven, ple-"

     "I can't believe this... I can't BELIEVE you used Yumi! Mico is ten times better!" Seven yelled.

     "Wrong! It's the new girl Ida!" MC added. Saeran said something about the girl named Hotori being the best.

     Well. There it was. Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin just left. No seriously what the fuck was this.  Why the fuck did I spend time on this good fucking bye

**Author's Note:**

> ps. The game irl was Love Live! School Idol Festival and the girls mentioned were Umi Sonoda, Nico Yazawa, Dia Kurosawa, and Kotori Minami


End file.
